


[gifset] The Other Side of the Moon

by MySnarkySelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Scisaac AU gifsets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the AU sets a few month ago on tumblr

  
 

  
 

  
**[Scisaac Week](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/tagged/scisaac-week):**  Day 1 - Missing Scenes


	2. Chapter 2

  
 

  
 

Contribution to  **[Scisaac Week](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/tagged/scisaac-week):**  Day 2 - Tragic 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/56241070848/scisaac-week-day-2-tragic)


	3. *nsfw*

  
 

  
 

  
 

Scott and Isaac see eachother again after months and it also brings back memories. 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54119872505/teen-wolf-au-scisaac-nsfw-scott-and-isaac)


	4. TW rewritten No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at the time all the teen wolf rewritten post where made on tumblr

Scott and Isaac have obviously feelings for eachother, but both are afraid to take the first step, so Stiles intervene.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54043051992/teen-wolf-au-scisaac-scott-and-isaac-have)


	5. TW rewritten No.2

Where Isaac thought that the best time to ask Derek for advice is during an stake-out.

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/54026439045/teen-wolf-au-where-isaac-thought-that-the-best)


	6. *nsfw*

 

  
 

  
 

 

[post on tumblr](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com/post/73019823145/teen-wolf-au-scisaac-au-nsfw)


End file.
